Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is a common, genetic neuromuscular disease associated with the progressive deterioration of muscle function, first described over 150 years ago by the French neurologist, Duchenne de Boulogne, after whom the disease is named. DMD has been characterized as an X-linked recessive disorder that affects 1 in 3,500 males caused by mutations in the dystrophin gene. The gene is the largest in the human genome, encompassing 2.6 million base pairs of DNA and containing 79 exons. Approximately 60% of dystrophin mutations are large insertion or deletions that lead to frameshift errors downstream, whereas approximately 40% are point mutations or small frameshift rearrangements. The vast majority of DMD patients lack the dystrophin protein. Becker muscular dystrophy is a much milder form of DMD caused by reduction in the amount, or alteration in the size, of the dystrophin protein. The high incidence of DMD (1 in 10,000 sperm or eggs) means that genetic screening will never eliminate the disease, so an effective therapy is highly desirable.
Upregulation of utrophin, an autosomal paralogue of dystrophin has been proposed as a potential therapy for DMD (Perkins & Davies, Neuromuscul Disord, S1: S78-S89 (2002), Khurana & Davies, Nat Rev Drug Discov 2:379-390 (2003)). When utrophin is overexpressed in transgenic mdx mice it localizes to the sarcolemma of muscle cells and restores the components of the dystrophin-associated protein complex (DAPC), which prevents the dystrophic development and in turn leads to functional improvement of skeletal muscle. Adenoviral delivery of utrophin in the dog has been shown to prevent pathology. Commencement of increased utrophin expression shortly after birth in the mouse model can be effective and no toxicity is observed when utrophin is ubiquitously expressed, which is promising for the translation of this therapy to humans. Upregulation of endogenous utrophin to sufficient levels to decrease pathology might be achieved by the delivery of small diffusible compounds.
C1100 is a small molecule utrophin upregulator that has the potential to be a universal treatment for DMD.

The synthesis and therapeutic use of this compound is described in our earlier WO2007/091106, while its various polymorphic forms and processes for the production of such forms are described in WO2009/021748. The compound acts in synergy with corticosteroids, including prednisone, prednisolone and deflazacort to reduce exercise-induced fatigue in mouse models of DMD (see our earlier WO2009/019504).